<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dormir, peut-être rêver by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591371">Dormir, peut-être rêver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Mind Manipulation, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C’était comme se réveiller après d’un sommeil duré décennies, où il y a eu toujours le même rêve. <br/>Ou il pourrait avoir été un cauchemar, et Clint n’était pas encore capable d’établir la subtile différence entre eux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dormir, peut-être rêver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dormir, peut-</strong>
  <strong>être rêver</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>C’était comme se réveiller après d’un sommeil duré décennies, où il y a eu toujours le même rêve.</p><p>Ou il pourrait avoir été un cauchemar, et Clint n’était pas encore capable d’établir la subtile différence entre eux.</p><p>Oh oui, il avait été ensorcelé.</p><p>Et bien sûr, quand il avait été libre de ce voile sur son esprit il s’était senti comme si le corps que travaillait avec les préceptes de cet esprit ne fût pas le sien, et quand il avait dû se rendre au fait que c’était ainsi, il n’avait pu éviter de ressentir du dégoût pour soi-même, et pour qui lui avait fait ça.</p><p>Il se lui disait, jour après jour.</p><p>Ils avaient gagné la guerre, ils avaient sauvé son monde, et quand tout autour de lui s’avait arrêté, finalement il s’avait rendu compte de ce vide à son intérieur, ce qu’il était sûr que n’était pas là après, ce qu’il n’avait pas pu voir alors qu’il était occupé à ne succomber pas sous la main de le même qui l’avait si effrontément utilisé.</p><p>Et en fin, il y avait seulement ça à son intérieur.</p><p>Le vide.</p><p>Il était comme se réveiller après d’avoir eu toujours le même rêve, que pourrait n’avoir pas été un rêve, après d’avoir eu devant les yeux l’image de la même personne, et ensuite soudainement ouvrir les yeux et devoir détruire cette image.</p><p>C’avait été trop, aussi pour lui.</p><p>Mais il ne savait pas comment l’expliquer, il aurait eu honte à confesser comment il se sentit vraiment.</p><p>Il aurait eu honte à confesser que, pendant la nuit, dans son sommeil tourmenté, il se retrouvait à appeler le nomme de Loki, comme s’il ne fût pas qu’un vulgaire drogué, comme s’il avait besoin de quelque chose qu’il aurait dû détester et mépriser.</p><p>Comme quelque chose qu’il avait détruit, en se soustrayant à drogue.</p><p>Il resta allongé dans le lit, avec les yeux ouverts, en regardant le plafond.</p><p>Il ne voulait pas les fermer.</p><p>Il savait, il savait ce qu’il allait voir.</p><p>Il aurait vu l’image de ce visage que désormais était devenu manie, il aurait vu cette drogue qu’était un vice qu’il ne se pouvait pas concéder, il l’aurait eu si près dans les jeux de son esprit, et ensuit il se serait réveillé le lendemain matin, et il serait resté seulement un rêve.</p><p>Ou un cauchemar, Clint était encore confuse à ce sujet.</p><p>Le visage de Loki était un cauchemar, le control sur son esprit était un cauchemar, la manière comme il l’avait utilisé était un cauchemar.</p><p>Son désir et l’envie de le voir encore, c’était un merveilleux rêve.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>